ZomCrash
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: It's about surving in the dead really. It don't start to sound like it but...it hard to explain. It happens on a christmas night where the zombies random anime attack. SesshomaruxNaraku RejalaxBrad ShanyxInunotaishou. Naraku is a doctor but he was not always a nice one he used to be evil and he kidnapped the angel to the tomichi City. Each state has an angel to protect them .


It was a beautiful day out it wasn't raining outside nor was it having tornadoes, and no more rain floods finally. The flowers were dancing in the breezy wind like they were happy as can be, The birds were singing to get a mate, the chipmunks were gathering all the food supplies as much as they could before winter came. Two weeks until winter or shall we say also christmas! BING BONG. The boy looked out of the window and had a smile on his face seeing his mate return home. His mate walked to the door and the boy ran to it as fast as he could run. The door opened and right before the man could even speak the boy gave him a huge hug. His mate smiled and patted his head. "So are you lonely by your self?" he said with a little sadness in his voice. The boy looked up at his mate and smiled.

"Nah I was quite fine, The baby,chid, and I have had a blast!" he spoke seeing his mate unhappy. He kisses his cheek and brings him to the living room and sits him down on the couch. "What's the matter?" he looked up at his mates dark red eyes. His mate looked at him and patted his head again.

"I don't see how you can love a man like me" he spoke with seriousness.

"what makes you say that Naraku?" the boy waited patiently for the man to answer.

"Sesshoumaru..I shouldn't be your mate" he looked down deep into his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru went in shock and kind of felt hurt. "why do you say that?" Naraku takes a huge sigh and looks straight into his eyes. " i'm a monster for taking you and your freedom away" he picked up his hand and caressed it. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back only to pick up narakus face to look straight up at him.

"that is not true. I think we were born to be together, It was made to happen, and I'm so happy it did" he had little bit of water coming out of his eye lids. "you mean the world to me master" Naraku looked shocked and rubbed his face and sesshoumaru cupped his hand.

"I you mean allot to me too, you don't got to keep calling me master" he smiled.

"but I wanna" Sesshoumaru pouted with his lip curled. Naraku chuckled.

" you are so adorable" naraku smiled patting his head. Sesshoumaru took his other hand and rapped it around him. and he sat up in his lap to lean his head down on his mates shoulder.

"Naraku did someone tell you something to make you think like this?" sesshoumaru spoke with concern. Naraku lost his breath and didn't know what to say. He was surprised sesshoumaru was warm to him but to others his cold hearted to. He smiled down at his sliver head demon winged boy and kissed his right beautiful white wing.

"you are so mysterious sesshoumaru" naraku Smirked. Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

"I mean it" he pouted.

"I..well someone has" he looks down sadly.

"who was it? what did they say"

"sesshoumaru I"

"no! tell me or I won't sleep with you" he pouted like a child.

"very well" he closed his eyes and smiled at his mate. "This man named kouga said I.. am a monster because all I do is boss people around, and he smirked at me to say ("Yeah that's right Your an evil ****** that snatched a poor innocent child when he was only 5 years old, and used him to get power" then he bit his lip at me and said (" you make me sick" then he spat on my face. The others started laughing and threw stuff at me, When they saw Kouga laughing to my face also throwing his food at me." he saw his mate tense up and got mad his anger was coming. "This is why I didn't want to tell him" Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, his eyes started to turn dark red , the aura was flowing , sharp fangs grew larger, and his claws got bigger.

"Please don't" naraku cried out holding sesshoumaru tightly. Sesshoumaru transformed back. Naraku was the only key of making him return back to normal to himself again. Sesshoumaru laid back as he was. "I'm going to kill that mother ******* later when I get my ***** hands on him" he cracked his knuckles. "I want to go to work with you tomarrow" he growled. "and I want to see that look of Kougas ****** face when I hang all over you, to tell you how much I'm glad to be with you, and if he dares to do a **** move i'll be there to kick his sorry little ****" Naraku laughed and patted sesshoumarus head.

"I love you so ****** much sesshoumaru. We should go **** in bed now" naraku laughed.

"are you mocking me?" sesshoumaru smirked.

"maybe"

"you little" he turned over and tickled naraku to death.

"hahah, sorry" naraku then waited until he stopped, then grabbed him and tickled him.

"hahahaha," tears ran threw sesshoumarus eyes. Sesshoumaru then held him tightly to his heart. "I love you naraku" Naraku cupped his cheek.

"I love you too" he thought of an Idea " Hey I got allot of presents on christmas for a certain someone!"

"I can't wait to open it!" sesshoumaru smiled. " I know what I got you" sesshoumaru said to himself with a .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rejala. Why don't you feed your cat okay ?" shany said patting her head.

"yes mother" She smiled going to the kitchen to find the cat food.

"I hear cat can food?" the black cat ears twitched. "why did I end up like this" he said to himself. "I could transform into a human form then She would freak out" the cat sighed.

"spot come and eat" rejala called out for the kitten. The cat didn't respond nor come.

"My Nmaes Not spot"

"that lazy cat " she giggled.

"How dare you say I'm lazy! I atleast train everyday unlike you!"

Rejala walked to go pick up the black cat and put him near his bowl. "Oh joy what do we got here?" The cat sniffed it and licked . "I guess I have no choice" he starts eating it.

"eat up spot" when she said that the cats ears twitched up in anger.

"Names not spot!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

the cat licked it's paws and went back into rejalas room to relax. Rejala came in and looked at herself in the mirror. "I smell I need a bath" she smiled.

"Yeah so leave me alone"

She picked up the cat and the cat held tightly to the bed scratching the daily light out of it but lost the war. "You crazy woman! put me down!"

"come on silly" she held him tight and the cat put it's ears down with blush on its face.

"dang girl.." the cat blushed badly now he was now in a bathroom. "oh no" he cried.

"now stay here" she locked the door behind her while she took off her clothes. The cats gasped and turned around not looking at the naked women in front of him.

"Why do I want to stay hhere? I want to leave"

"you act like you no seen a women naked before? and your just a cat why act so nervous?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah right! I may be a cat now but in soul i'm a dog demon " the cat hissed. "I may look like a cat but I think like a grown man would you dense fool" the cat hissed feeling him about to be picked up.

"now now! you need a bath too" the cat was trying to fight back and stopped when he felt a round object touch him. The cat tried harder to get away from her grasp this time.

"Oh my dear lord! Can this day get any worse?"

"what kitty it's just my breast?" she tilted her head. "since the day I picked you up whitch was today you haven't eaten anything, or even played," she thought for a moment. "were going to change that" she smiled.

"How dare you human! talk like you own me" the cat hissed. But rejala couldn't hear the cat talk because it was a cat in form. " I only listen to my father not you witch " he thouht hard about what the witch said to him. "what was it she said I got to worry about the curse?"

"stay..away...from...splash"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"in you go" rejala threw the cat into the water. The cat cried out. Then she hopped in and let the shower curtain hit her body,She picked up a rag to get some nice cherry blossom soap on her skin. She then heard a huge BOOM! The water splattered everywhere. "what on earth is that?" she cried out. Shany heard it so she went upstairs to check if her angel was okay.

"I hate water..." The boy said licking his hands. Rejala just looked at him for a couple of minutes then started screaming and throwing soap, shampoo bottles at him anything she could grab, and she even put the water in his face. "HEY!" he choked out. "it's your fault I was trying to warn you! You dense women!" he growled. Rejala just growled and kicked him out of the tub and put the shower curtain over so that he could no longer see her. "women I don't wish to see your ugly body" He hissed turning to the other side licking his hand again. "curse this curse" he growled to himself. Rejala sighed.

"what do you mean i'm ugly?" she peaked at him a little. "you really don't wish to see me naked" she pouted. The man looked at her.

"first you don't want me to look at you" he licked his other hand then sat up. "then now you want me to look at you?" he sighed. rejala just growled.

"I..I never said I wanted you to see me" she growled closing the curtain.

"Sure you didn't" he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that?" she growled.

"rejala are you okay?" shany called out knocking on the door. Rejalas eyes went wide.

"oh no I can't let her see him" she thought. "i'm fine mother"

"but I heard you scream darling" shany cried out. Then she slowly opened the door and went stone. The man just kept licking his hand and looked at her.

"what do you want old women" he growled with his ears twitching fast and his tail moving back and forth.

"you should learn how to keep that mouth shut" shany hissed and went to an aww faze. "your ears are so cute!" she went to touch them. He growed louder. Rejala laughed in the shower. "by the way why are you in the shower with my daughtor?" shany gave him a brow look and tried to pull his ears off but it wouldn't come off. "so what is up with this? it's not coming off" she pondered.

"that's because i'm not a silly human like you" the man growled. " I wasn't always a cat" his ears went down. "I was coursed this way by someone"

"mother hi's that cat I picked up from the box" rejala said finishing up and washing her hair.

"I see " shany said blinking hard to believe it. "but how is this boy with a cat ear and tail?"

"like I said old women" he growled. "I am not a human like you"

"but we all are human.. are we not. Theirs no such things as demons" shany said opening the door.

"DON'T SAY THAT" he growled. Shany and rejala looked at him like how rude and was about to say something but he held a hand up. "The more people who don't believe in demons the more likely of our kind will no longer exists" he put his ears down low. "I lost one of my sibling because of a human not believing in a demon, and I have no Idea where she is or if shes even alive" he sighed.

"oh I see. May I ask what her name was?" shany asked still not understanding.

"her name was Mina but in for short Mia, She can transform into a dog if she wants to she will have long silver locks of hair and goldish eyes. She is a dog demon and she was found by a human being. The name of her was Kagura of the wind That Steals, She goes and kidnaps innocent people" he slammed his hand hard down onto the floor. " and makes them her slaves out of money and gold. She puts them on bet and talent shows to have people buy the innocent ones" he growls deeper. "not only that some how she sealed my sisters powers..."

"oh my goodness" rejala felt sick to her stomach. Was there really people out there that does that to the Innocents and if so why? what do they gain from it? She never knew people could be so heartless and it made her sick to her stomach. "well find her. I know we will" she smiled at him warm. The man looked at her and sighed.

"thanks but no thanks" he looked down. "I don't mean to sound rude but I don't trust humans" he stared at her. Rejala sighed.

"well can't you just give me this chance and trust me. I am not like that I promise" she put her hand to her chest.

"that's what they all say" he sighed.

"you been to other human beings before?" shany asked.

"yes" he growled. "and they used me to ..." he stopped he didn't want to talk about it. SO instead he walked out of the door. Shany noticed something wrong.

"wait!" she grabbed his shoulder.

"what is it.." he turned around to look at her"

"What's your name?"

"..."

"Please" rejala begged.

" My name is Brad"

"I know you may not trust us but since you told allot about us" she nodded her head at rejala and rejala nodded at her mother. "well show you something as well then maybe you will trust us" Ribbons suddenly went around them and a flash of light came. Brad heard a BOOM with that it went away they looked at him to say. "do you trust us now?" Brads eyes went wide he couldn't believe what he was seeing was he sleeping? no he felt awake he was sure of it. Then was he seeing things, or was it a trick, or was this some kind of magic, some how deep inside he didn't feel either one of those. He looks at the girl rejala that lost her brown hair and now has redish pink, magenta eyes, cat ears, and no tail. Then he looked at the mother that lost her brownish hair as well it turned black with red tips to the bangs and on the bottom of it, and her eyes were red, and he looked harder and both of them they each had a flower on their head. Brad took a quick once more look and notice rejala has a black head band that looks the same as Inuyashas necklace but it didn't have teeth in it. Brad smiled at them and shook his head.

"I guess I can trust you a little bit more better now"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock rings and sesshoumaru slams it while moaning, he gets up to yawn , and he looks at the clock 7:00. "OH NO WAKE UP!" Sesshoumaru said pushing naraku to wake up. Naraku didn't want to wake up so he stood still. "get up! Lazy bones" he growled and spanked his butt, still no answer. "you stubborn mule you're going to be late for work" He gets up and pulls the sheets off the bed. Naraku growls and puts the pillow above his head. "ah ah ah! no pillow mister" he grabbed the pillows off the bed. Naraku didn't move from his position. Sesshoumaru got tired of this and went to stand on the edge of the bed to pull his feet. Naraku held tight to the top of the bed as much as he could and turns out he won the war. Sesshoumaru smirks deadly and goes on top of him . "if you don't wake up, I know what to do to make you wake up" He leaned down and nibbled on his earlobe he licked it softly with his tongue. Sesshoumaru then goes up naraku shirt feeling his chest. Narakus eyes went wide open.

"must you tease me" Naraku rubbed his eye then looked at the clock. "OH NO I"M going to be late! why didn't you wake me up sooner" naraku rushed to get ready.

"well.. I tried but you wouldn't wake up" sesshoumaru thought to himself. "plus we sleeped in late we were supposed to be there an hour ago" he sighed to himself and also went to get ready. "i'm coming too remember" he shouted in the room"

"yeah I know" naraku sounded as if it was a purr noise. Sesshoumaru went inside the bathroom not caring if his mate was dressed or not. Naraku had no pants on no shirt. He was fixing his hair up nicely. Sesshoumaru just had a t-shirt on that was black and nothing else. Naraku puts his pants on then his shirt with it. "hmm hows this?" he asked his mate.

Sesshoumaru sat him down on the stool and grabbed a brush. "you can be so careless sometimes" he laughed tucking his mates tie tightly and fixing around the collar.

"I am not" naraku crossed his arms with a pout. Sesshoumaru smirked at that and he tucked his hair down in a ponytail then braided it nicely with a blue ribbon on it. "there beautiful" Sesshoumaru smiled.

"it's not bad.." naraku smiled. "but i'm surprised you braided my hair this time"

" it's a cool fashion"

"ah I see"

"you look sexy in that black fancy t-shirt, and along with those black leathery pants" Sesshomaru purred.

"and you look sexy in anything" Naraku smirked. Sesshoumaru smiled at him then lifted his shirt off and put on a baby blue t-shirt, and some white tight jeans. "let me do your hair" naraku purred.

"oh of course" he handed him the brush. Naraku stroked his hair for 3 minutes then he put the blackish with a golden rose in the middle brush down, and then gave Sesshomarus butt a big slap.. Sesshoumaru looked in the mirror.

"Nice. You spider you!" he smiled. Naraku and sesshoumaru brushed their teeth, washed their hands, used axe spray, axe odder , clipped their nails and flossed their teeth. "lets go" sesshoumaru waved his hand in the air. Sesshomaru grabbed their baby Cid and also grabbed a cupp of coffee. They went to the garage to get the black shiny limo and was now off to work.


End file.
